Zombieland
by fireygummybears
Summary: In a world now over run by zombies, your first priority is to stay alive. But never forget to enjoy the little things. T for now, rating might change latter.
1. CRASH!

**So I've been waiting forever for someone to write a zombie fic for LOK, after all 2012 is the year of the zombie. But seeing as no one would step up to the plate, I decided to take a whack at it. So tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

The door was cautiously eased open as two figures passed through. They paused, taking in their surroundings. In front of them was what looked to be a warehouse, with a seemingly non-existing ceiling and towering shelves. The figures walked farther on, their guns at the ready for any unexpected surprises.

"Uh... Mako? What are we doing at Home Depot again?" Bolin looked up to the taller man standing next to him.

"I told you that if we can get some of the supplies in here then we can use it to make a shelter." Mako aimed his gun ahead while he moved towards the isles.

"Why can't we just stay in a abandoned house? There are plenty of those." Bolin shrugged, following Mako deeper into the store.

"Because houses are the obvious choice, if we stay there pretty soon more people will come looking for a place to stay." He paused, looking over his shoulder at his brother. "People will do anything to have a better chance at living. We can't afford to trust anyone right now." Really though, it was that Mako never had trusted anyone except his brother and himself. Growing up on the streets, Mako took a little comfort in the fact that this may have equipped them better to face a zombie apocalypse then other people who where used to three square meals a day and the feeling of security.

"Alright, fair enough, but how about we gets some lights in here, I can't see my hand in front of my face." Bolin demonstrated this by waving his hand repeatedly in front of his face.

"Not unless you want to attract those things in here and get eaten alive!"

"Sheesh, OK. You didn't have to be so snippy about." He mumbled.

They continued down the isles, every once in a while one of them grabbing something useful off the shelves. As Mako was looking at some pipes and power tools he could use to build a make-shift shelter, Bolin went off towards the cuts of wood.

He stood before a massive pile of wood, precariously stacked on top of each other, stray boards sticking out in every direction. _Mako said we needed things to build something to live in, so we defiantly will need wood._ Bolin was looking at a way to take a board off, seeing that the top was out of reach.

"Hey Mako! Come help me with this." Mako looked up from where he was standing on the other side of the isle.

"What are doing Bo?" Mako came to stand behind him, looking up at the pile of wood.

"Well we need wood don't we?" Bolin said as he reached for a plank of wood that was sticking out.

"Bo don't do that! It'll-" CRASH!

* * *

CRASH!

"What the hell was that!?" The two girls both yelled in union from the other end of the supply store. They both looked at each other, panic and suspicion mixed on their faces.

"Come on, lets go check it out Asami." The blue-eyed girl grabbed her automatic rifle from her sling on her back, moving toward the load noise.

"Wait, Korra!" Asami reached out and grabbed her arm. "What if it's Breathers?" She said in a not-so-hushed whisper.

"All the more reason to go and see. We find them, before they find us." Korra shook Asami off and resumed toward the general area that the crash came from. Asami gave a small whimper, Taking out the crossbow from back and arming it, following Korra.

"Where'd it come from?" Asami asked. She was swiveling her head around, looking out for any unexpected attackers.

"Over by the wood I think." They cautiously crept over the section that they heard the noise in. When they made their way into isle, they saw the mess that was the pile wood.

"Someone must have knocked it over."Korra said as she looked over at Asami.

"Do you think anyone's under there?"

Korra paused, biting on her bottom lip as she thought. "Cover me while I look."

Korra slung her gun over her back and started removing the planks of wood. Asami moved in slow circles around her, watching every shadow. Korra started to remove the planks of wood, and quickly uncovered something.

"Asami, look. A couple of Breathers." Asami knelt down next to Korra, staring at two teenage boys. Asami felt both of their necks. "They're alive. Just knocked out for a while."

Korra gave a small smirk. "Perfect." She dug at the wood around them and eventually recovered two pistols. She stood up and put one of them in her belt, the other in her boot. "Well, lets go." Korra stated a bit cheerfully.

"What? We can't just leave them here Korra." Asami Grabbed Korra's arm pulling her back down.

"Sure we can, we took their weapons, what else is there?" Korra gave Asami her best innocent look.

"Uh, how about taking them with us?" Asami said as she began to remove the remaining planks of wood from on top of them.

"Uh, how about no." Korra imitated her.

"And why not?" Asami said, not bothering to look up at Korra.

"Well first of all they could be like psychologically disturbed or something. Second, they could be infected. Third, they could be complete dicks. And fourth, Iroh and Tahno will through a bitch fit when we bring them back."

"Well first of all, do they look _psychologically disturbed or something _to you? Second if they were infected, they'd have some kind of wound. Third, that's irrelevant. And fourth, let them."

"But Asami I-" BANG, BANG,BANG!

"What now!?" Korra screamed as her and Asami pulled their weapons out. From the other side of the door where the bangs came from, they could hear more pounding."

"Walkers." Korra muttered darkly. "Alright fine, how are we going to get them out?"

"What? I thought you didn't want to bring them?"

"Yeah well, if we don't take them now the Walkers will get them. And if they do that, we might as well shoot them ourselves... Plus, they are kinda cute." Korra looked over to see Asami beaming at her.

"You flirt. You hold them off while I move them onto this dolly." She wheeled the dolly over and started hauling the boys onto it.

As she worked on that the Walkers broke through the door, unleashing their calling-card decaying smell. Korra pulled a grenade from her waist belt and through it at them, instantly taking out the first wave. "Any day now!"

"Alright, lets go out the back." Asami called to Korra. They ran towards the back exit, Korra turning around every so often to take out a few Walkers.

"OK, what now?" Korra turned to Asami after she locked the door.

"We go back to the hide-out,duh." Asami rolled her eyes at Korra's question and started to wheel them to the general direction of their hide-out.

"Better think of what your excuse is going to be, 'cause I'm so blaming you." Korra smiled at Asami's slightly panicked expression. But she quickly recovered.

"Whatever, Iroh can never stay mad at me." Asami smirked back at Korra. Korra made a disgusted face.

"If you wake me up one more time with your sex noises, I swear Tahno and I will through a stink bomb in their while you're doing it." Asami blushed.

"Well who knows, our positions might change." Asami winked and nodded her head to the still unconscious boys.

"Hmm...We'll see." Korra said as she studied the two new recruits. The shorter one had black hair with green eyes, and a muscular build. The taller one had hair matching in color, but had gold eyes with a more lean build. _We'll see indeed._

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one! I'll try to be updating a frequently as I can. Hoped you liked it! R&R!**


	2. Newbies

**Yay! Second chapter is now up. I appreciate all of the reviews, so keep them coming! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Mako was aware of was that he ached all over. The second thing he was aware of was why he ached, and that he was going to kill Bolin. Wait. Where was Bolin? Where was _he?_ Mako sat up and looked around. He was in a small room, he thought it might have originally been a large broom closet. He was sitting on top of a small twin bed that pretty much took up all of the space.

He slowly stood up, stretching out his sore arms and legs. He scooted around the bed to the door and made to open it. It didn't budge. Not surprising with his luck. He banged on the door, hoping that Bolin was somewhere near by.

"Bolin! Bo you there!" Mako stopped abusing the door when he heard a lock on the outside turn.

Mako had to squint his eyes against the bright fluorescent lights that assaulted his vision. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw someone in front of him. It was a girl around his age, maybe a year younger. She had tan skin with long brown hair with all the shades of brown you could imagine. She had bright blue eyes that he seemed to get lost in until she talked.

"Looks like someone decided to rejoin the living huh?" She had a smirk plastered on her face and her eyes where now taunting. He had to shake his head to remember what was important.

"Where's Bolin?" He tried to sound firm, but his worry and confusion made him sound weak

"Oh, your brother? He's over there." She shrugged her shoulders as if that information was obvious. Mako was now even more confused as to how she even knew who he was talking about. She stepped to the side so that Mako could see behind her. His little closet led out to a huge room, the ceiling at least fifty feet high and a skylight at the top. Technically, it was one room, but someone had put up metal and wood dividers on the outside so that there was lots of rooms against the walls. All up the walls there was a metal staircase, enabling people to walk up all the way to the roof. In the center of the big room it looked like someone had recreated a living room out of a Martha Stewart catalog. There were couches, chairs, coffee tables, even a T.V. Also in the middle was what looked to be a poker table with six chairs around it. And sitting in one of these chairs was Bolin. He was chatting animatedly with a girl who sat on the opposite side of him. She looked to also be around Mako's age but with fair skin and black hair.

The girl in front of him walked over to them and, taking a seat, tapped Bolin on the shoulder. He looked up to see Mako and waved him over. "Hey! Over here bro." Mako made his way towards them, rather slowly because he was still sore. Taking a seat, Bolin began to fill him in. "...So Korra-" Pointing to the brown haired girl. "-and Asami-" Pointing to the black haired girl. "-found us and brought us back here to their Warehouse." He finished with a cheesy grin.

"I was beginning to think you guys would never wake up." Asami smiled at them. "You only slept through Korra taking out Walkers with a grenade and her gun. Not to mention when we brought you here"

"Walkers?" Mako gave a questioning look to her.

"The zombies." She raised her eyebrows.

Mako's head was swimming, trying to catch up on things. He remembered what he needed to do before Bolin had caused them to be knocked out. He was thankful that the girls had saved them from the zombies, but Mako knew better then to depend on people on a time like this. Or, ever for that matter. He stood up and pulled on Bolin's arm.

"Well thanks for the save, but we better be going."

Bolin looked up at him with confused eyes. "But why?"

Mako sighed, "Because we have our own stuff to do."

"Oh, I wouldn't leave just yet if I were you boys." Everyone looked up to the two teens that just entered the building. They were both guys, one that looked a bit older then Mako and one about the same age. The older one had clean and kempt black hair with gold eyes similar to Mako's, while the other one had black disheveled hair with grey eyes.

Mako immediately stood straight and stood in front of Bolin. The older one looked fine, but it was the other guy Mako didn't like the look of. "And why not?" Mako did his best to act calm and as politely as possible, but those grey eyes were just creeping him out.

As the two men reached the table, the grey-eyed one sat down while the older one just stood near Asami. "Because we just did a perimeter check and for some reason the Walkers are all gathered outside the doors. And they don't seem to be leaving anytime soon. I'm Iroh by the way. And that's Tahno." He motioned to the other guy.

Mako was taken aback by how business like he sounded along with the information he gave them. But that wasn't going to stop Mako from leaving. "We'll fight our way out." Mako turned around and started looking for an exit.

Now Korra spoke up."And do you have a way of fighting back?" Even though Mako couldn't see her, he could hear the cocky smirk in her voice. Well joke's on her, he has his pistol.

"Of course I do, I have my-" He was feeling his belt where he usually kept his gun bu it wasn't there. Panicked, he turned around to see Korra twirling his pistol in her hand with that stupid smirk on her face again.

"Pistol?" She finished his sentence. Mako walked up to her and held his hand out. "Give me my gun back."

She looked up at him, a challenge in her eyes. "Make me." Bolin looked at her with wide eyes. No one had ever stood up to Mako like that, well except for him of course. Meanwhile Asami, Iroh and Tahno just watched with smiles. They knew how stubborn Korra could get.

Mako's face went red. "W-What?" He stuttered? _Mako stuttered?_ _Since when do I stutter? _shook his head. "Just give me it." Now he was pissed.

"Hmm, no." Korra just kept her cool and continued twirling the gun. "Even if I did give this back to you, you'll only have, what? Ten, twelve bullets? And there must be at least fifty Walkers out there." Maybe she was right, but Mako sure as hell wasn't going to admit it. He was about to object when she continued. "Plus, the noise will only attract more. All the more reason to not let you leave because not only would that be suicide for you and your brother, but it would put us in danger as well."

"She has a point." Asami cheerfully put in. Iroh sat down next to her, "Ya, I would feel better if you guys would stay for a while. We have plenty of rooms and food to go around."

At the mention of food Bolin started bouncing in his seat. "Oooo, can we stay Mako? Can we?" Mako looked down at Bolin. As much as he hated having to trust other people and depend on them, this would be a easy way to feed Bolin. He sat down defeated next to Korra.

"Fine." He grumbled and crossed his arms. Bolin pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Mako was staring at the table when his pistol slid over to him. He looked up at Korra.

"My work is done." She smiled at him. Mako didn't know why, but he gave her a little smile of his own. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Tour

**So this was 3 day process, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to find time to write on the computer in my house. Enjoy and R&R!  
**

* * *

The Warehouse was buzzing with the noise of some foreign soap opera from the T.V in the main room. Nobody ever payed any attention to it though, they just kept it on for some form of sound other then the deathly silence that usually echoed off the Warehouse walls. The T.V only got the one channel because those damn Walkers caused basically every company to shut down. Except of course that one foreign channel that seemed to be on autopilot.

The Warehouse walls were so thick that if you didn't look outside you could never tell that there was a serious storm raging on outside. Mako was taking refuge in his room, unwilling to try and make connections with anyone here. He didn't want to get too attached. Unfortunately, Bolin didn't mind forming bonds that would, if Mako had any say in it, be nonexistent some time soon. Bolin was somewhere out there, probably making nice with Asami or Korra, Mako thought.

Mako didn't know yet what to think of his new roomies. From what little time he has interacted with them, he has deduced that Asami was thoughtful and nice, Iroh was level-headed and polite, Tahno was moody and a jack-ass, and Korra, well, Mako didn't know the exact words to describe Korra with. He hasn't known her long at all, but Mako could already tell that they would get on each others nerves. A lot. He also found that she wasn't afraid to challenge him, one of the few people to do so. And Mako couldn't deny that she also was not bad on the eyes. With her brilliant cerulean eyes and the way her hips moved when she walked was just-Wait a minuet! _What am I doing? I haven't even known her for two days and I'm thinking like this? No! No I am not thinking like that. It was just a_ momentary_ laps in judgment. That was all. Right? Right.  
_

Mako's thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door. Without bothering to wait for a response, Asami walked right in followed by Bolin.

"Hey Mako, Asami and Iroh thought it would be a good idea to show us around the place. You know, seeing as we're going to be here for awhile." Bolin was always to cheerful for his own damn good.

"We are _not_ staying here for a while. We're just waiting for the zombies to clear out so that we can leave." Mako sat up in bed, puffing out his chest as he made his point.

"Well actually, _now_ it's the storm outside keeping you guys here. That, and your guys' lack of weapons." Asami came forward to lean against Mako's bed post. Mako just folded his arms and grumbled in response. "So, are you coming or are you just going to sit here and brood all day?"

Mako sighed and hopped down from his bed. "Fine, it's not like I have anything else to do around here."

"That's the spirit bro!" Bolin walked out of the room after Asami, then Mako reluctantly followed them.

"So...Where to first?" Mako asked nonchalantly trying to make small talk.

"First, we are going to go see Iroh in his sector." As Asami said this she started walking towards the opposite end of the Warehouse where there was a huge metal room running down the entire length of the wall.

Bolin and Mako both raised their eyebrows at the word "sector" but didn't comment. Once they reached the door to the room, Asami opened a flap where the handle should have been. Underneath was a key pad where Asami entered some kind of code. A light above the pad flashed green and the large metal door swung open. Asami turned to face Mako and Bolin.

"Maybe if you guys stick around for a while and if we decide to trust you, you guys might have access to these codes."

Mako scoffed. "What are you running, a high security prison?"

"Hmm, more like a high maintenance command center. Follow me." Asami headed in the doors. after Mako and Bolin went in the doors slid shut. Inside it was completely dark until florescent lights started to light up one by one, reveling a long corridor. They walked for what seemed like ages until they came to a cross-section at the end that had two doors on either side, Asami led them though the right door.

"Uh, what's on that side?" Bolin pointed to the door that they had passed up.

Asami simply shrugged, "Classified." Mako and Bolin exchanged a look. This was a little scary. Once they continued through the door, they were met with a wide oval shaped room with a giant table in the middle that had stacks of what looked to be anything and everything from random paper work to maps to blueprints. On the opposite wall from the door was a giant projected map of whole country. It had strategically placed red, blue, and white pins all over it. At the head of the table was Iroh, head bent over the papers, and brow furrowed in concentration. Asami cleared her throat and Iroh looked up.

"What? Oh! Hey Asami." Asami walked over to him and he kissed her on the cheek.

Bolin elbowed Mako in the ribs and whispered in his ear, "Looks like that's off limits." Mako just rolled his eyes and smacked Bolin upside the head. "Hey, ow!"

Iroh and Asami looked up. "Oh, hello Mako, Bolin." Mako and Bolin both muttered hellos and waved.

"I was just giving them the grand tour." Asami gestured to the duo.

"Great. Actually, I needed to talk to you about the plans so do you think Tahno or Korra can take over?" Iroh looked down at Asami, with a hopeful expression.

"Alright but I doubt Tahno would do it, so Korra it is!" She reached in her utility belt and pulled out a small walkie-talkie and pressed the top. "Hey Korra can you come finish up with guys here? We're in HQ" She released the button and a moment later Korra's voice could be heard on the other end. She sounded a little out of breath.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'll uh, be down in a minute." Asami put it away and motioned for Mako and Bolin to follow her. "Back in a minuet Iroh." Asami led them back out the way they came. She put in the code for the panel and the door swung open.

"Wait out here, Korra should be down any second." Asami smiled at them one last time and walked back down the hallway, door shutting behind her.

Bolin turned to look at Mako. "So?"

"So what?"

"So, what do you think of this place?"

"I don't know, fine I guess."

"Fine enough for us to stay?" Bolin looked up at Mako with huge, pleading eyes.

Mako sighed. "Look Bo I-" Mako was interrupted by the sound of Korra's combat boots hitting the floor rather harshly. They both looked up to see that Korra had evidently jumped down from stairwell halfway up the wall instead of walking the rest of the way down. Bolin let out a low whistle while Mako just stared at her mouth-agape. Korra walked past them closing Mako's jaw with her index finger.

"Don't want flies to nest now do we? Follow me boys." She though over her shoulder, showing them her smirk. Bolin let out another whistle and, shoving Mako ahead of him, after her.

Korra led them over to another room with a suspiciously delicious aroma wafting through the cracks. The door had a code panel similar to one Asami had opened earlier but Korra didn't make a move to open it. "So this is the kitchen. All of the food and rations are stored in here along with our means of cooking."

"What, no looking inside?" Bolin whined looking disappointed.

"Afraid not. They changed the code on me after I started sneaking too much food." Korra folded her arms and pouted. Mako didn't know if it was her story or the adorable look on her face, but just started laughing.

Bolin looked at his older brother with wide eyes. He couldn't remember a time where Mako had actually laughed like that. Like what he found was actually funny, and not just trying to humor his little brother. Unfortunately for Korra, not knowing Mako's laughing standards took this to be offensive.

"Hey, you try eating dinner at seven and not eating anything else till you go to bad well past midnight." She grumbled. Mako, unfazed just kept laughing.

"Errr, come on."

She stalked away leaving Bolin to elbow Mako "What gives man? Since when do you laugh?"

"What? Oh, I uh, just guess her story was funny." Mako cleared his throat.

Bolin rolled his eyes. "What eyes." Bolin jogged to catch up with Korra, Mako doing the same.

Korra led them through double doors that led to a large room, where they were standing on a raised platform. It looked like the room was used as a garage considering the collection of assorted vehicles. Which consisted of a Humvee, four sleek motorcycles, one black and purple, one black and blue, one black and red, and the other black and green. There was also a red Ferrari, a silver Corvette and a blue NASCAR decked out with all kinds of weapons. **(LINK ON PROFILE) **

This time both Mako and Bolin's jaws dropped. Korra just crossed her arms and smiled a their expressions, leaning on a support beam. After they spent their sweet time drinking it in, Mako tried to speak.

"H-How did you guys get these?" Korra's smiled grew even wider as she pushed off the beam and went to go stand next to the cars.

"Well the Humvee Tahno and Iroh brought back after patrolling one time, and Asami swiped the rest of these bad boys from her dad's garage. He was a bit of a car enthusiast. Well, are you just going to stand their all day or are you going to check them out?" Per her instructions Mako and Bolin rushed over to sleek machines. Mako looked up at Korra from where he was crouched over looking at the motorcycles.

"Which one is your favorite?" Korra turned and walked over to the blue race car. She sat on the side of the hood and smirked.

"Guess."

Mako smiled in response. "Really? Well that's surprising. " Korra just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm full of surprises." Mako opened his moth to say something when a ruff voice came from behind him.

"Korra, what are you doing bringing _them,_" He nodded toward Mako and Bolin. "here?"

Korra rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Tahno. "Lighten up Tahno, it's called a tour."

"Whatever, just get them out of here. They shouldn't even be here." Mako had a feeling he didn't just mean the garage.

"Yeah, whatever." Korra turned to face Mako and Bolin. "Come on guys we got one more stop."

She turned and headed for the door. As Mako passed Tahno, he glared at him and Mako just returned the favor.

They followed Korra up a corner of the wall where the staircase started. She proceeded to climb it, followed, reluctantly, by the duo. By the time they reached the top where the door to roof was, both Mako and Bolin were desperately trying to catch their breath. Korra, however, seemed unaffected. She led them out the door where, after she put the pass code in, they walked out onto the roof.

"Well this is my place." Korra gestured around her where it looked like a work shop for all sorts of guns, swords, crossbows, knives, and just about any other weapon you could think of.

"Damn. So I take it you know your way around a gun huh?" Bolin was messing with his hands nervously, eying the guns.

"You could say that." Korra stepped over to a rack where she grabbed a rifle and equipped it with a scope, pointing it at Mako. He made a metal note never to piss her off. "Now, from what Asami tells me about seeing Bolin shoot, she wants me to give you guys a few lessons."

Bolin blushed. "Well, I had just woken up and, and, I was still tired."

"Well Bolin might need lessons but I'm good to go."

"Actually," Korra put the gun down on a table. "Asami said Bolin told her you were even worse then him?"

Mako glared at Bolin, who was shrinking away. "Anyway we'll have to do it tomorrow. Tahno and I have reconnaissance mission to go on. I'll see you guys up here around noon tomorrow?"

Mako, unwilling to admit he needed help just mumbled a response. Korra just smirked at him.

"Alrighty, see ya then boys." She opened the door for them, staying on the roof her self. After she shut the door behind them, Mako slapped Bolin upside the head.

"Owww!"

"You told her I was a bad shooter?!"

"N-not bad just worse then me." Mako slapped him again as they made their way back to their rooms.

* * *

**Whew! This was fun to write! I'll try updating again soon. R&R!**


	4. Lessons

**Alright! New chapter! Love your guys' reviews, they're awesome, keep them coming! Anyway, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Breath in, breath out. Shoot.

Breath in, breath out. Shoot.

Steady, aim. Fire.

Breath in, breath out. shoot.

One by one the Walkers in the distance began to collapse. And, thanks to Korra's crossbow, silently. This was nothing out of the ordinary for Korra's mornings. Everybody thought that Korra slept till noon because that's when they first saw her. Contrary to what her friends thought, Korra actually rarely slept. But in the mornings she was really up on the roof, taking out the occasional early-bird Walkers for target practice. She always used a crossbow during this time for two reasons. One, she could take them out at her leisure without attracting more, and two, she didn't alert anybody else of her actual whereabouts. She didn't know why she let them think she was sleeping instead of telling them about her target practice. Maybe it was because she _did_ want to brush up on her crossbow skills, or maybe she just prefers time to think by herself. Though she tries her hardest not to think of the past, before she had left with Asami, Iroh and Tahno. Her subconscious all but blocked that experience from her mind. But even the most practiced slip sometimes, and then she couldn't stop the onslaught of guilt and self-hatred that overwhelmed her. She never even told Asami, her closest friend long before this shit went downhill, what had happened to her family. _No, stop it Korra. Don't go there._ She shook her head, as if that would shake away the horrible memories, and focused instead what she did best. Fighting.

Breath in, breath out. Shoot.

Steady, aim. Fire.

Breath in, breath out. Shoot.

* * *

Everybody, with the exception of Korra, was 'chilling out' down in the main room. Using the term 'chilling out' very loosely. It was more of Bolin sitting at the table picking at leftovers from breakfast while making idle conversation with Asami and Iroh, while Mako and Tahno were both sitting in awkward silence on the couch.

Sitting as far from each other as possible, they both had their arms folded over their chests staring at the T.V, every few seconds throwing glares at each other. Mako didn't know what it was about Tahno, but he just didn't like him. And judging from the way Tahno acts, he feels the same way.

Finally, Mako had had enough of this tense atmosphere. Last night he told himself that right after he and Bolin got those shooting lessons from Korra they would leave to be on their own again. He didn't want to admit it, but learning how to properly shoot would come in handy. But now it was nearly noon and Korra was still no where to be found.

"Where's Korra anyway!? I'm not wait all day for these 'lessons.'" He through his hands up in the air to demonstrate his frustrations.

"Relax, this is normal for Korra. She always sleeps in until the afternoon." Asami lied. She'd never tell Korra that she knew, but it was no secret to Asami that Korra always spent her mornings on the roof. And she was pretty sure no one else knew either. She found that out by once going up to roof to grab more ammo when she saw Korra. She didn't notice Asami though. Asami was slightly hurt that Korra had been lying to her, and still does, but that was her business anyway. One way or another, everybody needs time to themselves. Asami knew that even though Korra usually had good attitude and tried to make light of a tense situation, Korra had her demons like everybody else. Asami didn't know what her exact story was, but she knew that it must have been harder then she lets on.

"Yeah, and no one is going to change on your account." Tahno sneered at him.

Mako stood up, "Geez, I'm not going to deal with this."

"Keep your panties on pretty boys. I'm here." Korra strolled into the room with a slight smile that, Mako noticed, didn't touch her eyes. For someone who had just woken up, she looked like she had been up for hours. And that Mako immediately suspicious. He would have to ask her about that later.

"Finally! Can we get this over with now?"

"Hold on. I must eat first. Watcha got Asami?" Asami rolled her eyes and pointed to the breakfast food. As Korra sat down to eat, she felt Mako hovering over her impatiently. She sighed, "This isn't going to work. Just go wait up on the roof, I left the door open. I'll be up soon."

Mako grumbled and, grabbing Bolin by his collar, made his way to the stairwell.

Iroh watched them stomp off. "Well that went well."

* * *

By now Mako and Bolin have been waiting on the roof for twenty minutes. Mako was sitting against the edge of the three foot high wall that surrounded the perimeter of the roof, while Bolin was trying unsuccessfully to twirl a rifle. (And yes, Mako made sure to unload it first.)

Just when Mako was about to charge down there and bring Korra up here himself, she came walking through the door.

"Alright boys! Lets get started!" She clapped her hands together and went to a desk with a large metal case on it. Opening it she pulled out two handguns.

"The Springfield XD Subcompact 9mm Handgun. Good for beginners." She moved to the wall and, looking over the edge, got a smirk on face. "Perfect. Bolin, you first." Bolin swaggered over to her with full confidence. He reached out for the gun but Korra pulled her arm back. Bolin watched with as she applied what looked like a longer barrel segment to the endpoint of the gun.

"Uh, what's that?"

"This, my naive little friend, is a suppressor. You put in on the barrel of guns to reduce the sound and the smoke that emanates." She handed the gun to Bo. "OK, first check your magazine for the bullets." As Bolin looked helplessly at the gun, Korra showed him how to check the bullets and reload. "Now you have to cock it." Well, at least Bolin knew how to do that. Korra showed him how to crouch at the wall, letting the his arms rest on the edge pointing the gun.

"Now see that Walker right down there?" She pointed to a zombie that was about one hundred feet out from the wall.

"Uh yeah."

"Shoot him."

"OK, here goes nothing." He steadied his arms as best he could while taking a deep breath. He closed one eye and fired. The bullet found it's target. Though it wasn't a kill shot, it still made contact with it's arm.

"Great! Now shoot again and this time keep both your eyes open, your arms and hands leveled, and take a deep breath to calm yourself."

Bolin again steadied his hands and took a deep breath. This time while keeping both eyes open, he shot again. The Walker dropped dead. Well, dead-er.

"Ha! Beat that Mako!" Bolin jumped up and fist pumped the air. Mako just rolled his eyes form where he was sitting while Korra just laughed.

"Come here Bo." Korra motioned for him to follow her to a table had an assortment of different handguns, shotguns, and rifles. "So given what I just showed you and your already limited knowledge of guns, you think you could practice by yourself with these?"

"Abso-fricken-lutely!" He rushed forward and immediately started to pick out his favorite.

"Your turn, Pretty Boy." Korra said turning to Mako smiling. He tried his hardest to fight the returning smile that threatened to show on his features, instead rolling his eyes and walking towards her.

She applied another suppressor to his gun before handing it to him. Instead of going through the steps like she did with Bolin, she let him do it on his own. "Alright, show me what ya got." While she had been teaching Bolin, Mako had also been learning what to do. And he was ready to impress her. _Wait what? No not to impress her! Well...yeah OK, to impress her._

He kneeled down and rested his arms on the wall. He tried aiming right for a Walker that was close to where the one Bolin took out his. He shot, but missed. He could hear Korra trying to muffle her laughter. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the giggling Korra, but when she saw him blushing she just burst out laughing. Which only made him blush more.

He tried to shoot again but missed. After seeing his frustrated face Korra's laughter dies down and she actually tried to help him.

"Here, your arms are shaking to much." Korra grabbed Mako's hands and held them until they stopped shaking. Mako was still blushing, but not from missing his target. Korra let go and smiled up at him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. He looked back down at the gun and tries unsuccessfully to fight the blush. "Now keep your arms steady visualize where you want your bullet to go."

Mako took a deep breath and aimed his gun. Seeing where the bullet will go. He mentally crossed his fingers and shot. He hit right on target with a kill shot.

"Nice." Korra smiled at him again. Mako tried to think of something witty to say when Bolin spoke up from where he was standing across the roof.

"Hey guys, I'm going go get something to eat."

Mako stood up. "Are you kidding me?! You just ate!"

"That was like two hours ago. I'm hungry now." Korra laughed at his whining while Mako just sighed.

"Fine, whatever." After Bolin left there was a bit of awkward silence between Mako and Korra. Mako decided to break the ice by asking a question that has been in the back of his mind. He sat down on a nearby crate.

"So uh, how do guys power everything? Aren't all of the electrical companies down?" Korra followed his actions and took a separate seat.

"When we first moved to this place, we found a couple of emergence generators in the back. The labels guarantee a few years, but we don't know if anyone used them before us, or how long we'll be staying." Mako kept the ball rolling.

"How did you get all of the cars and high tech stuff?"

"Asami's dad was the CEO of Sato Inc. She swiped some merchandise before she took off."

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well Asami and I have been friends forever. Asami and Iroh started dating about a year ago while she was in school. Iroh went to a military boarding school and they met during Christmas break. We knew Tahno through school, but he only joined us later when we ran into him on the run."

"What happened to your guys' families?" Mako hoped that he wasn't crossing some sort of line. Korra and him were actually making progress.

"Well both of Iroh's parents were in the military. They were deployed some time before the zombie apocalypse started. We don't know if they're alive or not. Asami lost her mom from a car accident when she was little, and her dad ended up a statistic of the Walkers. Tahno's parents were both in and out of jail for a while. They were into drug trafficking. Last he heard they were in jail."

"Hmm, is that why he's such a dick?" Now it kinda made sense why he always acts the way he does.

Korra gave a little half smile. "Yes, Tahno can be a jerk but he means well."

Mako was still processing all of the new information in his head when he realized she left someone out. "What about you?"

Her face got dark and she stood up making her way to the door. "They're gone. We uh, better get back down. They must be wondering where we are." And with that she left, leaving the door open.

"Ah fuck." Mako was pissed at himself making her uncomfortable. They had made progress and he just threw all that down the drain. He hoped she wouldn't be pissed at him. He sighed, getting up to follow her out.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 4. Thanksgiving with my family was just a fun house so I didn't really have time until now to do this. Hope you like it, and R&R!**


	5. The Drive

After Mako left the roof, he was planning on just going straight to his room or maybe find Bolin, when he saw him, Iroh, and Asami all standing by the door to the garage. As he walked closer to them he saw that they were all dressed with weapons hanging off their back slings, like they were about to go somewhere.

"What's going on?" At the sound of Mako's voice they all looked up at him.

"We're all going to go have a race!" Bolin's enthusiastic voice was first to be heard.

"Not exactly." Iroh chimed in. "We were actually going to go into the downtown area -or what used to be downtown- to get some supplies we need to help with a uh, project."

"Korra and Tahno are readying the cars," Asami nodded towards the door. "Iroh and Tahno will be in the Corvette, and Bolin and I will take the Ferrari so you can ride with Korra in her weapons rig. " At this Mako started to get nervous. He can't sit in a car with Korra! In a small confined space with no other people around for and undisclosed amount of time! At least not after Mako ticked her off up on the roof.

"Uh, you know I think I'm better off staying here. I'll probably just slow you guys down." Mako rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, staring at his feet and trying his best to keep coming blush down. But when he looked up and saw Bolin's knowing smirk, he knew he had failed miserably.

Fortunately for Mako, Iroh started to talk just as Bolin had opened his mouth. "Come on, it'll be fun. Plus we could use you as backup when we go to get the supplies. Since everyone is already here and ready, we'll just leave now." Iroh turned and entered the code to the keypad. The door slid open and he walked through followed by Asami. Before Bolin went ahead, he stopped by Mako and nudged him. "Trouble with the ladies bro?" He snickered. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure you won't make too big a fool of yourself in the hour long car ride." He patted Mako on the shoulder and, with Mako glaring at him as he laughed historically, Bolin went through the door.

Mako was mortified at the thought of spending an hour long car ride with Korra. He would've been freaked out at the thought of just any girl, but the fact that this was Korra, and that he had upset her made it a million times worse. All he could hope for now was that Bolin was joking about the time. Mako took a deep breath to compose himself before walking out the door.

The first thing he saw was that Korra was sitting on the hood of her car talking to Tahno in low voices. Mako didn't know why, but he instantly felt the need to knock Tahno's teeth out. And when Tahno said something that made Korra laugh while moving closer to her, Mako was about to go over there and rearrange his face when Iroh spoke.

"Alright, if we leave now we should make it back well before nightfall so lets head out!" With that Iroh took the driver's side of the Corvette while Tahno got in the passenger. Bolin got into the passenger for the Ferrari and Asami went to the driver's side. Without sparing Mako a glance, Korra gracefully hopped in through the window of the race car. He walked around to the passenger side, but stopped when he reached for the non-existing door handle. Korra looked over at him.

"You coming or what Pretty Boy?"

"How am I supposed to get in? There's no door." Korra shook her head and sighed.

"You're supposed to jump in through the window genius."

Great. Just what Mako needed. To look like an even bigger fool in front of Korra. "Alright right I'll try."

Mako placed one hand on the roof of the car while his other hand gripped through the inside of the car where the top of a window should have been. With his hands supporting his weight, Mako flung himself through the window, landing rather painfully on hard leather seats.

"There ya go champ." Korra started the car and, after Iroh, and Asami pulled out, Korra followed.

The garage outlet from the Warehouse led out to an ally way, that after a few turns and about a mile of driving led out onto the highway. Mako had expected to see deserted cars littering the streets, and dead bodies lying all around. But the road was just...empty. The car was just comprised of the two front seats. Mako assumed the rest of the car was used to make space for the engine and trunk. In the tiny space, the smell of gunpowder, mint, and 'new car smell' filled his nose. He guessed that the gunpowder smell came from Korra since she was around guns a lot, and figured that the mint must be from her too because he could only smell it if he turned his head ever so slightly toward her. Mako thought such an odd combination as that wouldn't mix well at all, but Korra made it work.

After five minutes of awkward silence between them Mako cleared his throat, palms suddenly clammy.

"So um..." Mako didn't know what else to say except to try and apologize for earlier. So, naturally, he started to ramble. "Look I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that you were talking about everyone's past and you left yours out so I was curios. I didn't mean to upset you or make you uncomfortable or anything, I was just trying to ya know, get to know everyone a little bit better. But the thing is, is that when I try to make small talk I start to ramble and to say stupid things that I don't really mean to say kind of like now, so really all I'm trying to say is-"

"Mako!" Korra cut off his speed talk.

Mako took in a deep breath, winded from his long speech, and looked at Korra.

"It's OK, I kind of... may have... over reacted a little bit. It's just that it's a bit of a sensitive subject for me that's all. No hard feelings?" She looked over him. If her eyes and the soft smile on her face hadn't been so adorable, Mako would have been shitting bricks about her taking her eyes of the road. Instead he returned the smile and took a breath of relief.

"Absolutely. So, where are all the cars and stuff? Aren't there supposed to be like a ton of deserted cars and bodies like in the movies?"

Korra scoffed. "No one would be stupid enough to abandon their only ticket home. And the only way a Walker would be able to get to a person with a car would be if they stopped on their own. So you'll see cars parked on the sides of roads or in towns every now and then. As for the bodies, they either get up and walk as zombies, or they get eaten."

Her words sent a shudder down his spine. He directed his attention to the window where he could see the familiar Ferrari carrying Asami and Bolin on one side slightly ahead of them, and the Corvette with Iroh and Tahno flanking the other. He then noticed the over-sized speedometer in the car's dash.

It read one hundred and eighty-six miles per hour. Mako's eyes widen. "Holy shit! Do you think you're going fast enough!"

Korra looked over at Mako and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his scared-shitless expression.

"Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist. It's not like we're going to hit anyone out here." Korra burst out laughing when she saw Mako try to put his seat belt on when he saw that there was no seat belt. Mako just glared at her and started pestering her to slow down to no avail. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of driving and endless bickering between them and lame jokes on Korra's part, all three cars on the highway pulled out into an exit and parked at a not too far away building. Mako recognized the general layout immediately.

"A hospital? What are we doing at a hospital?"

Korra turned off the engine and hopped out of the window. Mako did the same, but much less effortlessly then Korra.

"Just picking up a few things." As everyone else exited their rides, Bolin came to stand next to Mako, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"So how was it?" Before Bolin could elaborate, Mako slapped him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, what are we getting here anyway?" Mako directed his question to Korra, but it was Iroh who answered.

"Well _we,_" He motioned to himself, Asami and Korra, "Are going to go get some equipment that we require for a task, while you guys and Tahno stay here and guard the cars and entrances." And with that the three of them walked through the huge double doors of the hospital.

With out acknowledging them at all, Tahno went to sit in the driver's side of the Corvette with the door open. He looked to be tinkering with something in there. When Mako heard the static of white noise, he knew that he must be searching the radio waves. For what, Mako didn't know.

While Iroh, Asami, and Korra were in the hospital doing who-knows-what, Mako was trying to drown out Bolin's endless questions about how the ride with Korra had gone. After what seemed like hours of twenty-questions with Bolin, the trio finally emerged from the hospital. All three of them were carrying silver expensive-looking cases ranging in all sizes.

They took them to the trunk of Korra's car where she opened it, and they carefully placed the cases in.

"What is that?" Bolin looked in the trunk at the cases, before Asami closed the trunk.

"That is-"

"Guys! Listen to this!" They all turned toward Tahno's urgent voice. he was holding what looked like a radio receiver next to his ear, and from where they were standing, the rest of them could hear bits of a distraught voice coming from the radio. As they ran over to see what it was about, they heard a woman's voice mixed in with the long-ranged static.

"-Don't know-...can hear-...stranded-...Prison yard-...dead-...three children-...zombies-...pregnant-...help!"

With that the call link broke off and all that was left was static. Gathered around the car the six of them stared at each other.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder who that could be? Sorry about the long updates, but I'm working on it. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. It's not like I actually pay any attention in class anyway. Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	6. The Rescue Part One

**Ahh, don't you just love cliffhangers? It's Friday so ya know what that means?! UPDATES UPDATES UPDATES! Herr we go! **

* * *

The group continued to stare at each other, the static crackling like electricity between them. After a moment, Iroh was the first one to break the trance.

"Tahno, find the communications link and see if you can trace it to the location where it was transmitted. Korra, it sounded like they were surrounded by Walkers so we'll need you to take point." Tahno immediately started to tamper with the controls on the car signaling system while Korra nodded and started gearing up the weapons. "Asami I need you to take the cargo back to base. Bolin and Mako will go with you." As he said this he was striding over to his car, taking out a assortment of guns and handing them to Asami, Mako and Bolin. He was only met with protesting from Asami.

"There's no way I'm going back, I'm coming with you guys."

"Someone needs to take the cargo back plus you have to take Mako and Bolin back too."

This time it was Mako who objected. "Hey, we can take care of ourselves! And from the sound of things, you could use us."

"Yeah! Let us go!...Please?" Mako promptly slapped Bolin upside the head. "Hey!"

"Don't ask!"

Iroh just shook his head. "You guys don't have enough experience, it would be safer for the three of you to-"

"Got it!" Everyone's heads snapped up at Tahno, who was standing up with one foot on the floor of the car, holding up the radio receiver. "Only about ten miles from here."

Iroh sighed, looking back at the trio in front of him who didn't look like they were going to give anytime soon. "Alright, fine, you can come! One of will have to drive for Korra though. Tahno has to keep tracing the directions to the signal while I drive with him, Asami has to drive the Ferrari, and Korra only has two seats and need to shoot the guns."

Mako nodded his head knowing that Bolin didn't know how to drive so it would have to be him.

Bolin patted him on the back and, quite dramatically, hugged Mako through his fake tears. "If we don't come out of this alive I just want you to know that I-I, I love you man. Also that you should really work on your lady skills bro." Bolin erupted in laughter as Mako pushed him off and again, but Bolin ran away before he could Mako could slap him. Bolin slid over the hood of the Ferrari, landing gracefully on the passenger side.

"Shotgun!" Mako shook his head.

Everyone got in their rides for the trip, while Mako walked over to Korra.

"Hope you don't go too slow Pretty Boy." Korra smirked at him, handing him the keys and hopped through the passenger window. Mako followed her actions through his own window and started the car.

"So how are you supposed to control the guns?" Korra turned to him smiling. Not looking away from him she opened up the glove compartment where nothing but series of buttons lay. Mako's eyes widened. He only saw so many important and fragile looking buttons like that on rockets in the movies. Korra pressed two of the biggest buttons that were in the first row. Immediately her seat moved back, and folded down and moving to the center of the backseat area, becoming more of a stool then a chair. In the extra room it gave her, several screens popped up were the rear window the windshield, and the four side windows were and connected, forming one big screen all around the car. With the press of another button, the screens turned on, forming a high-definition picture of what was going on outside the car. Mako thought it almost looked like their were no sides to the car at all. Korra pressed four more button and this time eight machine guns rose up out of the floor of the car. Two were placed on each direction of Korra. Mako looked around, amazed, at the final result of the car. From the outside you could never tell it wasn't an ordinary race car, well except for the guns covering the car. But on the inside it all but transformed into a mobile gun station. The only part that didn't change was the driver seat with all of the driving controls.

Mako's head was still spinning from what just happened in the span of a few seconds when a beeping noise emanated from a control panel on the roof of the car. Korra reached up and pulled off the radio receiver that was making the noise. She pressed down on a button on the top and spoke into it.

"Yeees?" She drew out the 'yes' almost playfully with an innocent-looking bat of her eyelashes, as if the person on the other end could see her. Mako didn't realize he was staring until Korra looked up at him and smirked. Mako cleared his throat and quickly cleared his throat and looked away.

"Alright, Tahno's gonna feed you the direction so you can take the lead. Take out as much Walkers you can, Asami and I will be right behind you."

"Rrrroger that."

"Oh, and make sure you guys don't take any impacts to rear, keep in mind what you're carrying." While Iroh was talking, Korra was mimicking him and rolling her eyes. Mako couldn't help crack a smile and laugh, though quickly covering his mouth hoping that Iroh didn't hear. But apparently he did.

"AND STOP THAT! I can practically hear you roll your eyes." Over the radio They could hear three sets of different laughing mixed in with their own. So everybody was listing.

"Yes Sir!" Korra placed the radio on the dash board and nodded to Mako, signaling the time to drive. Over the radio they could hear Tahno's voice.

"Get on the highway and go southbound for 5.8 miles."

Mako started the car and after locating the highway, settled as a steady pace of 100mph. In the screen on the rear window, Mako could see the two cars fan out behind them. They flanked them on the right and left.

"Ugh! Why are you going soooo slow?"

"I'm going a hundred miles an hour! That's not slow!"

"Whatever."

They sat in nearly awkward silence for a few minutes, Mako trying to concentrate on driving while feeling Korra's heaving gaze settle on him.

"So where did you guys come from?" Mako looked over at Korra at her unexpected question.

"Uh, didn't you and Asami find us under a pile of wood in the Home Depot?"

"Not that, I meant what were you guys doing before we found you?"

"Oh. Uh," Mako didn't want to tell her that they have been living on the streets for not only the apocalypse, but nearly their entire lives. "We uh, were moving from place to place. You know, trying to avoid the zombies, and people to." He expected Korra to ask what happened to his family, like he had to her. But to his surprise, nodding her head, she changed the subject.

She picked up the radio and spoke into it. "Where to now Tahno?"

"There's gonna be an exit coming up, take it and then make a right" She placed it back on the dash board and started prepping her guns when Mako noticed something.

"Uh, so what are you going to do? Shoot through the windows?" Korra looked up at him and scoffed.

"Actually, these are just the controls. Think of it like a video game. When I pull the trigger, the guns on the outside of the car fire. These are for the front," She motioned to the guns in front of her. "The back," Behind her. "And the sides." She finished by pointing to the four guns on her sides. "There is also guns on the roof if I pull this button." She pointed to another one of the buttons in the glove compartment.

Korra looked back at Mako. He tried to look between the road and Korra, the result was him swiveling his head so much that it made Korra burst out laughing. Mako would have ticked off at her for laughing at him if it wasn't for the fact that her laugh made him choke on the retort that he had made. She sounded so care free and joyful. Such a beautiful noise that, when listing to it, Mako almost forgot that they were in a zombie apocalypse.

But then of course he was reminded in a rather unsettling way. Korra's laughter was fading and was replaced with something more along the lines of, "Ho shit!"

About a fourth mile ahead of them was a prison yard, and not only was the prison looking extremely creepy and deserted, but there was horde of zombies crowding at the gates, slowly pouring through.

"It's go time!" Korra got in place, settling on the front gun controls.

* * *

**I'm really sorry I had to leave off here, but I didn't have enough time to finish. But I promise I'll update again tomorrow. Now go be good little Kidlets and review!**


	7. The Rescue Part Two

**Guys guys, chill! Relax... Grab some dope, chips, kick up your feet and relax. (OK, maybe not the dope if it's not legal for you.) ;p  
**

* * *

Through radio Iroh could be heard, all business at this point.

"Alright Mako, keep driving close enough near the fence for Korra to take out a few waves of Walkers. Asami, you and Bolin need to find a way in to the prison and find the people that made the S.O.S. Tahno and I will cover you."

"First thing's first, I need some mood music." Korra reached into her pocket and pulled out an iPod, hooking it up to the car radio system. She tinkered with it for a few minutes before settling on a song. **(Link on profile for this one.)**

Korra pressed yet another button in the glove compartment, this one opening up to a large sun roof. She stood up through it and, taking out a few grenades from her ammo belt and pulling the pin, thew them in the throng of Walkers as Mako dove closer. He could hear her laugh, pleased with her work.

Through the blaring music Mako tried to be heard. "You're insane you know that?" Korra sat back down, closing the roof and smiling wildly at Mako. _  
_

"I prefer the term 'Spontaneously energetic.' Now drive back around and watch how the pros do it." Mako couldn't help but smiling at her 'Spontaneously energeticness.'

As Mako drove around for a better angle on the zombies, he could see Asami's red Ferrari parked on the far side against the fence, Asami and Bolin finding their way to a staircase that scaled the prison walls. He could also see Iroh's Corvette parked on across the wide street that separated the prison from a field, Iroh and Tahno's upper bodies sticking out of the roof as they aimed for the Walkers closest to Asami and Bolin.

Mako continued to circle around the fence, Korra ripping on the guns all the way. The song that was playing oddly accentuated to the horror show that was partaking, making seem like a action scene from a movie. Looking out the windows, or rather, the screens of the car, Mako could could see the shells flying form the guns as Korra relentlessly fired upon the opposing forces. With each time Mako passed the horde of zombies, more and more fell, some receiving severed limbs from the impacts. Their profoundly grotesque appearances not at all being aided by the onslaught. By the end of the song all but a few of the Walkers remained. Mako was able to stop the car near the gap that the zombies created in the fence. Mako and Korra both took a deep breath, their backs slamming against the seats of the car from the force of Mako's sudden stop.

"Well that, was a blast." Mako just let out a breathless chuckle in response.

"C'mon, let's go help them." Mako crawled through his window, grabbing his handgun that Korra first gave him to arm himself. Korra was soon walking in step with him, her own shotgun in hand. The remaining zombies staggered towards them, abandoning their efforts to get through the fence. Mako took out the first few, well within his range so he couldn't miss.

"Wow, you've been practicing I see." Korra's amusement rang with every word, showing Mako that she was merely teasing him. Despite this knowledge, he felt the blush creeping up his face nonetheless. He cleared his throat and brushed it off.

"Or, I'm just that good." Mako mentally slapped himself. She had seen how horribly he shot! What was he thinking?!

Korra laughed, "Sure." As they came closer to the side of the building, they found a door that, to Mako's dismay, had a door chain around it, completed with a bulk lock. He sighed in frustration.

"There's no way we can get in through this way." Korra shook her head and 'tsked' at him.

"Observe." She put the barrel of her gun inches from the lock and pulled the trigger. Mako covered his eyes, just in time to avoid the smoke. When it cleared, he saw that the lock was blown off clean.

"I was going to do that, uh, eventually." Mako rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Laughing, Korra grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Come on Buddy Boy."

The door led to a office, by the looks of it, a security guard's office. Korra found two flashlights on the desk and handed one to Mako before opening the door on the other side. The flashlights turned out to be a wise decision, the power was completely off and there were no windows.

"How big do you think this place is?" Mako looked around, thinking back to how tall the building looked from the outside.

"Can't be more then three stories." They continued walking through the narrow hallway until static came from Korra's belt. She took out a small walkie-talkie and talked into it.

"Hello?"

"Korra? Were are you?" It was Asami.

"Mako and I just came through a ground-floor door on the east-side of the building. We're in a hallway right now. Did you find the people?"

"Yeah, come meet us in the mess-hall. Keep going straight and you should come to a big open area."

"On our way." She placed the walkie-talkie back on her belt and started with a faster pace. After a few minutes of tense silence, looking around every corner, Mako spotted something.

"Look, I think that's a light up ahead." They ran the rest of the way down the hall and eventually came to a large cafeteria lit by florescent lights. Sitting in one of the center tables was Bolin and Asami. Next to them was a woman who looked so pregnant that she looked like she could burst any second. There was also two small children running around the large room, their screams echoing off the walls. There was a third kid, who looked a little older and more refined, sitting at a second table looking at the other two running around.

Asami, Bolin, and the woman looked up at the sound of their approach.

"Where's Iroh and Tahno?" Asami stood up to meet them.

"They're still out in the car. Is this everyone?" Korra directed her question to the woman.

"My husband, Tenzin, went out to look for resources almost three hours ago. He left me with Howl, a young man who came along with us when we were fleeing the zombies. When they broke into the fence, he fell victim to them while trying to hold them off." The woman sniffled, tears leaking from her bloodshot eyes.

"This is Pema, the two kids running around are Ikki and Meelo, and the one over there is Jinora." Asami gestured to the kids preoccupying the room.

Bolin tried to console the her, "We need to get you out of here, it isn't safe."

"No! I need to stay for when my husband gets back." It seemed there would be no arguing with her, until Korra thought of something.

"Does he have a cell phone on him at all?"

"Yes, but he hasn't had any service for months." Korra took out her walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Tahno, you there?"

"I'm here, have you found them yet?"

"Yeah, listen. I need you to trace a number."

"A cell? What is it?" Korra held the devise out to Pema.

"(Insert Random Numbers Here.)"

"OK, hold on...Got it! It's just across this field, and coming closer." Pema breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thanks, we'll meet you out there." She placed it back in her belt. "Lets go." Pema looked up at her.

"How did he do that?"

"All cellphones have a tracking device, by hacking into the network, Tahno can use their database to locate any phone."

Bolin helped Pema up who called for her children, "Come on guys let's go see your dad." Jinora walked over to them and stood by her mother, while the two other kids ran up to them, throwing random questions at Mako and Korra.

"Who are you?"

"Is that a gun?"

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Are you in love?"

"Do you live in a castle?"

"Do you ride on a unicorn?"

"Are guys a prince and princess?"

The duo started down at the kids, at a loss for words.

"Kids! That's enough. What have I told you about talking to strangers?" They both mumbled an apology, looking at their shoes.

"Uh, I'm Korra by the way. And this is Mako." Pema smiled warmly at them, before Mako spoke up.

"OK, OK. I think we should get going before more of those things find us again."

They all agreed and, with Bolin helping Pema, they found their way back outside.

* * *

**Whew! And that's the end of the story!...OK, not really. But it's the end of the chapter! Now all young whipper snappers be good little hoodlums and leave reviews on what ya think!**


	8. Author's Note

**AN: Bitches I'm back! I know it has been some time since I last updated bu-what? TWO MONTHS?! HOLY SHIZ-AT! Okay, okay so it's been a REALLY long time. but I got The Amazing Spider-Man for Christmas on DVD and ever since I've watched it I've been in a more, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacey state rather then Makorra. But do not fret kidlets, I'm back and gonna get right on updating. This upcoming weekend is a three day weekend for me so I will work my ass off to update!  
**

**While I have you in this little AN, allow me to rant, bare with me. It has come to my attention that more and more of these fan fictions are getting lower and lower quality, mostly all of these high school fics that keep popping up. I love that you guys want to write, and I encourage you to do so, a lot of these fanfics are really great ideas. But for goodness sakes people! Some of the stories I've looked at lately have had literately no detail or plot building what so ever. Yes I know that my writing isn't perfect either and I'm working on it, but it doesn't even look like they have any effort in them at all! And all of the typos and grammatical errors literately make it painful to read. You know what? I challenge all of you to go look at some of the early Makorra fics and compare their style. And I'm talking like some of the first fics. Those are the really bitch'n ones. And for those of you who bother to put actual time and thought into you're stories, give yourself a hug! You won't let this ship go down without a fight!  
**

**Anyway...I will update this story later this weekend hopefully. Until then my little lumps of clay!**


End file.
